The dare-a walk on the Nature trail
by cd11
Summary: Story: Robin Scorpio-Drake has been a spoiled brat for months and dared Patrick to spank her. What Robin did not expect is that Patrick would take her up on it and the manner that he chooses will be unique. This story of our Scrubs couple is rated M. for m/f spanking, sexual situations. If this offends then don't read it.


_**The Dare- A walk on the Nature Trail; a General Hospital Story. All characters and backgrounds belong to its creators. Story: Robin Scorpio-Drake has been a spoiled brat for months and dared Patrick to spank her. What Robin did not expect is that Patrick would take her up on it and the manner that he chooses will be unique. This story of our Scrubs couple is rated M. for m/f spanking, sexual situations. If this offends then don't read it.**_

_**The Drake Home:**_

When Robin Scorpio-Drake walked into the house. She saw something sitting on the table that took her breath away. There was a long stemmed white rose waiting for her. This she had expected. What she did not expect was the other objects that were on the table.

They were as follows. Her very stylish knee high boots polished to a fine black gloss, a set of leather handcuffs, a slave collar with a long leash, and finally a medium sized spanking paddle.

Seeing these objects made her go weak in the knees for a moment. Robin did not think that Patrick would actually want to go through with this. She had dared him to discipline her for bratting him for most of the year.

When Patrick agreed, she told him to name her punishment. It did not take him long. Since she enjoyed walking in her knee high boots, he was going to take her for a walk. This confused Robin, but her eyes went wide with shock when he told her what the walk was going to be.

He was going to take her for a walk on the nature trail opposite the Milo Center Road. Robin was confused for a few minutes until Patrick explained to her the terms of that walk. He informed her that she was going to wear, her knee high boots that she looked so very beautiful in. She was also going to wear the Slave collar and she would personally hand him the leash. Robin was then going to put the leather handcuffs on herself. She was going to wear these three items and only these three items! From the top of her boots to the slave collar around her pretty neck she would be totally nude when they walked the nature trail.

"Any questions?" Patrick asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Robin stared from Patrick to the implements and back. "I didn't think you were serious about this." She stammered.

"Gee now you do." Patrick told her flatly. "Now we will talk about your punishment along that walk."

"Punishment?" Robin said.

"That's right, punishment." Patrick said. "You stated to me on several occasions in the last few weeks that what you needed was a good spanking." Robin nodded meekly, never dreaming that her kind and gentle Patrick had this in him.

"Well I finally came to the conclusion that you are right, and it is a spanking that is long overdue."

Robin rung her hands "But I thought that you were going to spank me here."

Patrick smiled a dark smile. "You thought wrong. So here's the deal. We are going to start from the top of the trail near Liberty Street and start to walk down stream."

Patrick reminded her. "As you know there are five spots along the way where there are benches and tables to stop at."

Robin had a really bad feeling about this. "We are going to stop at each spot, where you will place yourself over my knee on your own accord. Then you will receive 20 hard and slow swats from this paddle. And then we will walk on the next stop." Patrick stared down Robin for a moment. "Any questions?"

"What if we get caught?" Robin said "Do you what my family would say?" Patrick thought for a moment; "On the trail, I'll be carrying your long coat so I can put it over you without too much trouble, if we get caught while you are over my knee?" Patrick thought about it; "Well you'll just have to stick it out, so to speak." He said cheerfully.

Robin stuck her lip out in a perfect pout. "When are we doing this?" Patrick considered for a micro second "Tomorrow morning."

_**The next morning:**_

Robin and Patrick got out of the car on the Liberty Street side of the trail. Robin was looking around nervously. Patrick observed her for a few minutes. "Gonna chicken out?" he teased her. Robin glared at him as they both started down the walk to the trail. It was a wooded area with lots of scrubs to screen most of the trail from the road, most of it anyways. When they were under cover. Robin glaring at Patrick, slowly unbuttoned her long leather coat, and took it off. Robin Scorpio-Drake was a very beautiful young woman, as she stood there in the nude except for her boots. It took Patrick's breath away.

"Mnnn..." Patrick said. "Very nice." Then he handed Robin the collar. She scowled at him as she attached it around her neck. She handed him the long leash, as he handed her the leather handcuffs. Robin attached them behind her back, and there she was. Patrick paused for a moment to take in the sight of his wife in a role that until a few days ago he would have never envisioned her in. Robin kept looking around in fear. If anyone saw this, neither one of them would live it down. But deep down she was also highly aroused being put in this position. "Let's walk." Patrick said as they both started down the trail. Robin walked slightly ahead of Patrick, occasionally looking over her shoulder at him giving him a dirty look or two. She swayed her hips slightly giving her pale bare bottom enough jiggle to keep him interested. Not that she needed too, for Patrick was quite turned on by his wife's provocative walk.

She looked over her shoulder watching Patrick. "You are so enjoying this." She said with a defiant sulky expression on her face. "Being able to take my beautiful wife on a brisk walk in nature." He observed. "Of course I am." They had walked down the path for a small way, when they saw the first small group of tables. Patrick took the lead, starting to pull on the leash leading Robin to the first table. Taking note of the stiffness of the nipples of her breasts. "Little cold are we?" as he sat down at the bench. Giving her husband an evil look. Robin placed herself across his knee. "Now then." Patrick said as he stroked the satiny smooth skin of Robin's bare bottom. He let his hands slip between her legs. Robin moaned slightly in spite of her bad temper at the moment. "A little wet down here. You wouldn't be likening this would you?" he asked her. Robin actually was, but she would be damned if she was going to admit it to him, at least not yet.

Instead she glared at him over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him. Patrick's response to that was quite simple. He picked up the paddle and brought it down on Robin's bare bottom with a loud SPLAT! That sounded through the trees. "OWWW!" Robin yelled at the top of her lungs. SMACK! Patrick did not waste any time applying the paddle to his bratty wife's bottom a second time. Then he went to work and applied the 18 remaining swats to Robin. She had kicked and struggled, but he held her firm. And when he was finished, he rubbed his hand over the now heated flesh of Robin's bottom. It was now red, instead of the pale white that it was when they stopped. In spite of the fact that Robin was now past embarrassed and now furious. She did not object to Patrick's probing fingers, in fact she opened her legs slightly to give him better access. But this was just the start, and Patrick was not letting Robin off the hook so soon.

He stood her back on her feet. She pouted at him. "Let's go." He ordered. And she stared down the path, occasional looking over her shoulder at him. They had walked a way further when they heard voices coming in their direction. Patrick quickly put Robin's coat around her and buttoned it as they continued walking. They walked past another couple. They exchanged greetings and continued walking for a while when Robin looked back over her shoulder. The other couple was out of sight. Patrick took her coat off and Robin was nude for him again. "Is this really necessary?" she said.

Patrick considered this question. "Whose idea was this?

Robin sighed "Mine."

"Whose been a brat most of the year and said that they needed a good spanking?"

"Me." Robin said. "So is this necessary?" Patrick asked her.

"Yes." She replied. They both started down the path. It was not long before they reached the second stop. This time Robin started to swear and kick her legs as Patrick paddled her. "What kind of language is this?" Robin quickly apologized for her bad words, but only after Patrick brought the paddle down on the backs of her thighs half a dozen times hard. She sat up straddling Patrick's lap. "Are you really enjoying this?" she asked smiling seductively at him. He just smiled and started them on their way.

At the same time on the other side of the river. The two were being observed, by none other then Robin's mother Anna Devane. She watched in total amazement. She could take in all of the details. From Robin's leather boots, to the handcuffs and leash, all the way to her now very red bottom. It was also apparent that this arrangement was quite consensual. She watched as her nude daughter and her husband continued on their walk. "Walking on the wild side indeed, children." She said, and decided to follow along discreetly.

It was quite apparent that after the second application of the paddle. Robin's stubbornness and attitude was starting to crack. Patrick could see this as they approached the third waiting area where there was a restroom. Robin stopped in the path. Patrick walked up behind her and put his hands on her bare shoulders. Robin shuddered with delight and a touch of fear. Patrick unsnapped the hand cuffs, and took the collar off her neck.

He wiped a tear from Robin's face. "I think that you have learned not to be a brat." Robin turned into him and started to cry softly. "I'm sorry." She told him. He held her slim nude form close to him. They both stared to kiss and things got heated. Robin looked into his eyes with a hungry look on her face. She dragged Patrick over to the table, and literally pulled his pants down to his ankles. Patrick picked her up and laid her down on the table, where upon Robin squealed as she stood up quickly. Looking over her shoulder at her crimsoned behind. "I think we need a plan B" she said. Patrick always willing to please. Turned Robin gently on her stomach, and took his stiff cock and drove it into Robin's now sopping wet cunt."Oh my." Robin moaned as they both moved in and out of each other. Since that they had both been so aroused since the start of their walk it did not take long to reach a climax. Robin moaned in total pleasure. As she slowly stared to get up off the bench. Patrick stopped her. "And where do you think your going, young lady?" Pulling her back to him. "We're no where's near done yet." Robin smiled "We should walk everyday. As they continued their lovemaking session on the table. Over on the other side of the river. Anna was feeling quite warm herself.

"Walk on the wild side. Children." As she continued to observe events. "I should get Luke to try this one out with me." She thought.

At the end of their walk and lovemaking. Robin had gone into the restroom to wash her face and other parts of her anatomy. She no longer had the leather handcuffs on or the slave collar, but she was still totally nude. Except for her boots in which she looked so devastatingly beautiful in. Patrick was waiting for her with her long leather coat. Their mutual toys he had put away.

Robin walked seductively over to him and gave him a long and intense kiss. Patrick put her coat on her and she buttoned the front and tied the belt around her. After kissing Patrick for a long few minutes, Robin looked to him and said "I'm sorry that I've been such a brat." Patrick held her close. "When we said love, honor, and obey. This was not quite what I had in mind."

Robin nodded and then looked at her beloved. "I don't consider this abuse." She told him. "I agreed to this. You did not beat my ass!" Patrick looked at her in amazement "Really? I could lift the back of your coat and give you a healthy argument on that score." Robin gave him her best naughty little girl expression. "I dared you to spank me!" she reminded him "And by my own admission I had it coming." Patrick agreed, but still did not feel right now that it was over. Robin made him sit down at the picnic table and sat on his lap quite gingerly. "I am not worried that you are suddenly going to turn into an abusive husband, if I did I would never have suggested this."

Patrick stroked Robin's long brown hair. "If anything, I'm more turned on by you now then I have been in quite some time." Pulling the bottom of her coat up and squirming her bare hips into Patrick's crotch. "And if I'm not mistaken, there is something that seems to be poking me down here that says you are turned on too, or am I in error?" Patrick's only response was to pull Robin close and kiss her. They sat in each other's arms kissing forever, but they decided that they had played the roles of exhibitionists enough for one day and after Robin pulled her coat back to cover herself, they both walked hand in hand back down the trail. Two young lovers happy in each other's company.

Unknown to them, they had been observed for a little while. Anna had been watching from different spots. Her own opinion was that Patrick should have put Robin across his knee long before this. Anna had even considered taking Robin over her knee a few times lately herself. She loved and adored her only daughter but Robin did have the bossy brat in her that needed to be taken in hand from time to time.

"Must get that from me" she said to herself. Remembering back to an incident when she and Robert were not much older then Robin and Patrick currently are. Anna had dared Robert to spank her one time. Robert had decided that since Anna was English. The most appropriate implement was an English school cane. Anna's face went beet red as she thought back to that incident. She also recalled that she and Robert did not leave their bedroom for several days after that. This made her smile, as she caught a final glimpse of Robin and Patrick walking back up the trail.

_**Fins**_


End file.
